


Bad Week

by Gia_Sesshoumaru, virginiaclemmpoe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom Otabek Altin, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Yuri is 16, dick piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginiaclemmpoe/pseuds/virginiaclemmpoe
Summary: With Europeans over and the Olympics on the horizon, the stress has started to get to Yuri. Otabek endeavors to change that.





	Bad Week

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with my wonderful partner for our blog canons on tumblr - @yuriplisetsky-rp (me) and @otabekvoiceblog. We hope you enjoy!

Yuri had been having a bad week. Otabek knew all the signs; it happened to him from time to time. However, this week had been worse than most.  Otabek knew that training had been not been going the way Yuri wanted it to, and he was frustrated. The Olympics were coming up, and he knew how much Yuri wanted to prove himself. The stress was getting to Russia’s ice tiger.  

Usually, he could snap Yuri out of his bad mood after a day or two. This time, an entire week had gone by and his mood had not improved. If anything, it had gotten worse as the week had gone on. He couldn’t get Yuri to talk about it, but it wasn’t working this time. This morning, all Yuri had done was kiss him goodbye and grumbled - leaving without another word.

He needed to do something to cheer him up, so Otabek formulated a plan.

That afternoon, Yuri came home from practice, and there is his boyfriend, sitting on the couch. He had gotten champagne, chocolates, and a bouquet of tiger lilies, but the best part of this plan to cheer him up was Otabek lying there on the living room couch in the most Playboyish pose he could muster, wearing a bear thong.

It was some hilarious thing Phichit had gotten him as a joke gift for Christmas - it was basically a tiny, skimpy black thong but the part that covered his crotch was a googly-eyed bear face. Otabek wanted to keep a straight face to get Yuri to laugh more but the thong he was wearing was so ridiculous - honestly, there was a fucking bear face on his crotch - so he couldn’t help smiling a little and trying not to giggle.

Yuri just stared for a moment before starting to laugh, throwing his stuff on the ground by the door. He walked over to him straddled his hips. “You know, you’re very sexy, but that thing is fucking ridiculous,” he said, the smile still playing on his lips.

Otabek grinned and then stood up, taking Yuri with him. He carried him into the bedroom, setting him on the bed. He then took off the thong. “It got you to laugh though, didn’t it?” He then reached down to his cock, running his finger along it before bringing his hand to the new, large ball for his Albert piercing that was tiger-printed. "Look what Daddy really got for his baby."

Yuri moaned as looked upon the gift, imagining what that would feel like inside him. "Mmm, and does Daddy's kitten get to try that out, hmm?" As he spoke, he stood up to get undressed. The blond slowly took off his shirt, before moving to push his pants off. Every movement was slow, done purposefully to give his Daddy a show, to tease him as each piece of clothing was removed.

"Does Kitten want to? Would that help? I thought you'd go right for the chocolates, being so stressed." Otabek sat down on the bed and started stroking himself as he watched.

Yuri moans as he continued taking off his clothes. "Mmm, yes, though, I want the chocolate and champagne, too," he said. "It's hard to resist Daddy when you're like this, though."

Otabek snickered, playing with his ring and moaning. "Mmh, I normally wouldn't buy for someone so young but I'm not breaking any laws, and you've been stressed _all week_ , Kotenka,” he said. “Won't you please take a break?"

Yuri nodded. "I do need a break," he said, walking closer to him so that he was standing right in front of him.  "Can you help destress me, Daddy?" He ran his hands up Otabek's chest. "I'm sorry I've been so closed off."

Otabek grabbed one of Yuri's arms in his large hands, kissing up the inside of it. "Of course I will, baby boy. Daddy's always here for you." He turned his ring, hissing at the pleasure. "Ahhh… it's all right, Yura. I know you need your space sometimes." He kissed Yuri's nose. "But a week is where I put my foot down - you can't keep stressing about this. You feel stress very deeply when it's triggered, my love, you have to be careful. Daddy couldn't bear it if something happened to you." He picked up Yuri's hand, kissing the back of it sweetly.

Yuri smiled down at him. "I know, I'm sorry, I'll be more careful, I promise," he said, as sat down next to him on the bed. "It's just... been a rough year, but I know I have you, Daddy, always."

Otabek ran a hand through Yuri's hair lovingly. "You do, baby boy, always and forever." He felt himself shake a bit at these words - they'd sounded so _heavy_ , but that was because he meant them. "Yura, I am completely and utterly yours." He turned so he was on top of Yuri and started kissing over his neck, sucking in marks down to his collarbone before he settled in to play with Yuri's nipples. "I've been under your spell for six years now, Yuri Plisetsky, I can't get you out of my head or my heart. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my entire life, you're gracious and modest and your smile lights up my entire world.

I can't ever let go of you, whether you want to marry me or not, whatever you want, just let me keep you, please, I need you..." Otabek started to kiss down Yuri's stomach, blushing more than he ever had in his entire life. He usually had no problem being candid about most things, but Yuri was always different, with him he was always careful what he said - he hated miscommunications and accidentally upsetting his darling kitten. But here, he'd just bared his soul, voice shaking, to the person with whom loving felt like breathing - a necessity and complete integral part of his life.

Yuri smiled up at Otabek as he was flipped over, moaning at what Otabek was doing to him, arching up into him in pleasure. "I don't want you to let go of me," he said. "I am yours totally and completely, and have ever since that day you rode up on your motorcycle. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Otabek Altin, and I would be nothing with you." It was only then that he realized that his boyfriend had used the term "marry me or not'. "Wait... did you say marry you? Did you just...?"

Otabek had been opening up Yuri's leg and kissing his way inside to his cock when the misunderstanding occurred. "Ah! No, I'm sorry Yura, not yet." He set his head on Yuri's stomach and took his hand, squeezing it. "I....I've been thinking about proposing to you, yes, but I don't have a solid plan yet and I want it to be perfect. I've been saving up for a ring and I'm not even halfway there yet - I have to have your ring when I ask you, Yura, it's only proper." He kissed Yuri's tummy, squeezing his hand. "However- not all partners want to get married. I didn't know if you did, and that is what I meant. If, in our future, being together, you don't want to marry, I'm still staying by your side. And if you do, that's fantastic and I can't wait to plan our wedding. Do you see what I meant, little one?"

Yuri smiled and nodded at Otabek's words. "Okay, I understand. Take your time," he said. "I... never thought I would, but with you? I think so. I think I might. I do see what you mean. No matter what, we're in it together."

Otabek tried not to get too excited at the idea of marrying Yuri and instead decided to focus at the task at hand. "I bet you want to play with my ring, don't you? Hm? What if I rode you- then it would be right there, you could play with my cock and my ring all you like. And we can always do round two if you want to feel it inside of you..." Otabek sucked on Yuri's earlobe and nibbled around his neck.

Yuri moaned, arching into him as he ran his hands up Otabek's back. "Mmm, yes, that sounds like a great plan," he said, "and I really do want to feel it inside me. A lot."

Otabek kissed his cheek. "You can have it inside of you first if you want, baby boy. But you have to earn it. Give Daddy a show and prep yourself. All of your fingers." He slapped Yuri's ass. "Put something pretty on."

Yuri chuckled. "Okay, Daddy, I can do that. I can put on a pretty piece of lingerie, maybe pink like you like," he said. "Mmm, but you need to let me up first."

Otabek let him up, turning to grab the lube - chocolate flavored - and lit a hot chocolate candle he'd gotten for Yuri for Christmas."Can we turn off the lights and close the curtains? I want to love you by candlelight, baby boy."

"Mmm, that sounds wonderful," he said, getting up. "I'll be right back." Yuri went into the bathroom, changing into a piece of lingerie before heading back in and setting himself back on the bed. Slowly spreading his legs, he ran his hands down his stomach. "Now, I believe my Daddy ordered me to put on a show for him, all my fingers..."

Otabek shut off the lights, waiting for Yuri and grinning in approval at what he'd picked - a magenta lace piece with little pink blossoms sewn all over as accents. He really did look like a fairy in it, just enchanting as could be. "I did, baby. Using your favorite," he announced before lubing himself up, tweaking his ring and moaning.

Yuri moaned at the sight and the thought of his favorite lube, slowly slipping a finger inside him. "Mmm, feels good, Daddy," he said, slowly moving the finger around inside him.

"Good, that's my good kitten. Another, and rougher. We both know you can take more." Otabek smirked, waving his cock back and forth teasingly, flexing it and toying with his ring. "You want this cock, don't you baby? You need to earn it."

Yuri moaned, slipping another finger inside him and fucking himself faster and harder with his fingers "Mmm, yes, Daddy, and I do, I do so fucking much," he moaned.

"There we go, that's much better. I know how you like that stretch, that little burn..." Regardless, he leaned forward to dribble some lube onto Yuri's fingers. "I know what my baby likes. Your little pucker is so gorgeous; I could kiss it all day." He leaned back casually, rolling his balls in his hand and groaning.

Yuri moaned louder at Otabek's words, stretching himself with his fingers as much as he could. "Fuck, you're so gorgeous," he said, watching every move his Daddy made. "Can I have another finger, Daddy, please?"

Otabek smirked. "You add your fingers at your pace, baby - I want that ass filled as fast as possible. You're working hard today before you're relaxing with chocolates and champagne." Otabek started to rub his nipples, sighing. "Mmm, you like watching me, don't you?  Tell me what you like, my little love."

Yuri slipped another finger inside, wanting to feel as full as possible - though of course, nothing compared to the feeling of his Daddy's cock inside him, which was the whole prize awaiting him here. "Mmm, yes, I do, your cock is so gorgeous," he said. "I love watching you stroke it before you put it inside me."

"You're doing so well, I can almost see inside of you." Otabek licked his lips. "My pretty kitty, what a beautiful boy you are. Daddy will always do everything he  can to make his baby boy happy - did you want me to get the block with the holes? I know you liked that on Skype, maybe in person it will be even better. Seeing how deep I'll be inside of you, a nice preview..."

Yuri moaned louder, arching his back in pleasure as he slipped a fourth finger inside him. "Mmm, fuck... Yes, Daddy, I would like that," he said, a note of pleading in his voice. "Show me please."

Otabek nodded, getting up off of the bed and retrieving the toy before lubing it up and getting into position to fuck it. "I'm giving you a show too, baby boy, I hope you're grateful. I want to hear how grateful you are, stop being quiet." He slowly penetrated the block of rubber, pushing until a good three inches of him was sticking out of the toy. Groaning, he picked up a rhythm. "Not as good as you. I want my baby...."

Yuri moaned louder, moving his fingers faster and harder inside him. "Oh, fuck, Daddy," he said in a whine. "Yes, you look so good, very grateful, fuck... I want you, Daddy, please, I want you inside me... Fuck, I want your cock, please..."

"Thumb," Otabek growled as he picked up the pace a bit, before getting an idea and sitting back. "Watch. This is how deep I am when you're riding me." he held the sides of the block like he'd hold Yuri's hips and slid it up and down, groaning.

Yuri moaned louder, inserting his thumb inside him. "Mmm, fuck... yes, I love you deep inside me, Daddy." He moved his fingers faster, trying to get deeper and harder as he arched his back in pleasure.

"That's my good little kitten, there you go. Come here." Otabek slapped his thighs lightly. "I want to kiss you. And if I'm riding you today, then you're riding me too. I wonder if you'll feel my ring when it's that deep."

Yuri nodded, slipping his fingers out so that he could move closer. "Mmm, yes, that sounds great," he said. "I want to feel it; I want to feel what it's like inside me."

"You kiss me first, baby." Otabek tugged Yuri into his lap, cradling the back of his head. "And then you can slowly - _slowly_ \- sit on my cock, but I want to watch you while you do. Understood?"

Yuri nodded, straddling Otabek's hips. "Yes, Daddy, I understand," he said, leaning in and kissing him slowly and passionately before slowly beginning to lower himself down onto his cock.

Otabek began sucking a mark into his neck, sighing at the feeling of his slick, tight ass. "Mmm, baby, you feel so good… how's my cock, kitten? Can you feel the ball on my ring, or should I get something bigger?"

Yuri moaned, digging his nails into Otabek's back as he continued to lower himself down slowly onto his cock. "Mmm, feels good, and yes, I can feel it," he said, giving a moan. "Something bigger might be nice, though, too..."

Otabek nodded. "I can look for something bigger, but unfortunately the girth of the ring limits me a bit. I'll see what other toys I can find for people with Prince Albert piercings." He sighed as he shifted his back, feeling the aftermath of Yuri's scratches. "My gorgeous Kitten has claws, and I love it. Good pacing, baby, but you can sit down if you want." He was ready to be inside of Yuri already.

Yuri nodded, fully seating himself on Otabek's cock. He gave a loud moan.  "Mmm, fuck... Oh, Daddy, your cock feels so good, yes..." He rocked his hips,  raking his nails down Otabek's back.

Otabek groaned at the scratches, nipping and kissing at Yuri's neck, rolling his hips a few times because he just couldn't help it with this gorgeous creature in his lap. "There." He slapped Yuri's ass, sitting still. "That's all you get until you earn it. I want to see just how badly you want my cock." He tugged Yuri's bottom lip with his teeth.

"You can ride me, pretty baby, I want you to ride me, take what you want so I can see for myself." He caressed Yuri's cheek. "I'm terribly greedy when it comes to you, my Kitten. Daddy can't ever get enough of you." He squeezed and slapped Yuri's ass again. "I'll fuck you after you earn it. And then, when we're all spent and panting, we'll take a break and I'll romance you with flowers and chocolate and champagne and stroke your beautiful hair, tell you how much I need you..." Otabek whispered into Yuri's ear, his breath hot as his fingers teasingly rubbed feather light on Yuri's nipples. "You deserve to be worshipped, Yura, so I'll worship you - and then I'll love you so much we'll break the bed and you'll call out of practice this week."

Yuri moaned, rocking his hips as he moved up and down on Otabek's cock.  "Mmm, yes, fuck, I need you, too," he said. He loved everything that Beka was saying to him right now, and he wanted all of what his lover was promising him. "I want all of that, yes... Keep me, please, I am only yours. I want it to be the two of us and only us."

"I'm going to keep you, darling, don't worry about that." Otabek kept a gentle hold on Yuri's hips. "I have to. Yura, you're everything, not just everything I want in a partner but you're more, you make me a better person, you and I grow together, you're mine and I'm yours. I could never let you go unless you wanted me to." Otabek was fighting not to just drive his hips up into Yuri's ass, he knew that's what his boyfriend was waiting for, but he wanted to hold out the tease until just the right time, when he'd get the biggest reaction from Yuri.

Yuri moaned, continuing to move his hips up and down, sinking all the way down onto Otabek's cock with each motion. "Mmm, never, I never want to be rid of you," he said. "You are perfect to me, you everything I want. I'm nothing without you. I am completely yours, always." He rocked his hips again, wanting Otabek to just fuck him, but knowing he had to earn it first - and it was always so much better that way.

Otabek wrapped Yuri up in an aggressive hug and kiss, before looking at him sternly. "Yura, never say that you are nothing without me again,” he said, a stern tone to his voice. “Don't believe it, please, darling. You are so much more than just my boyfriend. You are Yuri Plisetsky - and you need to be able to be without me, what's more. I love you so much, Yura, please understand that's putting yourself down.”

Yuri nodded, freezing in place. "I know," he said. "I'm sorry. I just meant that... I don't know what I would do without you, and I love you, too." He kissed his boyfriend again, before continuing the movement of his hips, not wanting to ruin their fun and really wanting to continue.

"Good. As long as you know that." Keeping him close, Otabek said fuck it to making Yuri 'earn' anymore and decided to just cheer him up, as that was the point of this entire endeavor. He kissed Yuri, softly as romantically, sighing against his lips as he began to roll his hips, groaning as he fucked into his lover. "My Yura..."

Yuri was about to respond when Otabek kissed him back. The next moment, his boyfriend had decided that he had earned it enough and started fucking up him into him. "Mmm, yes... fuck, Beka, yes all yours, and you are mine," he said, rocking his hips to meet every thrust.

"Yes, I am." Otabek said breathlessly, sighing and starting slow, letting Yuri feel every flex of his cock as his hips moved up and down at a steady pace. Improvising however Yuri inspired him to, he smoothed his hands over Yuri's ass before holding it firmly. "Put your hands on my shoulders." Otabek instructed as he slowly picked Yuri up and set him down on his cock, groaning before repeating the motion.

Yuri moaned eagerly, rocking his hips firmly. When his boyfriend put his hands on his ass and ordered him to put his hands on his shoulders, he did as he was told.  He moaned louder as he was set down on Otabek's cock. "Oh, fuck, yes," he moaned. "Oh, yes, oh, Daddy, yes..."

"Fuck, you feel so good." Otabek groaned, keeping his pace even and slow. "And I like holding you this way...." he squeezed Yuri's ass, leaning forward to nibble his ear. "Mmm, you're not getting impatient for more, are you?" This was Otabek's new game. He was going to keep Yuri at this slow, steady, even pace until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Mmm, yes, I love your cock," Yuri moaned. "Love your hands on my ass." He moaned at his boyfriend's voice asking him if he was getting impatient, and ran his nails across his shoulders. "Yes, want you to fuck me so hard...." He was eager to be pounded right now, wanting Otabek to just let completely go.

"But you're an impatient little kitten who wants to be impatient and greedy with his Daddy's cock." Otabek pouted and tutted at Yuri, keeping his pace slow but thrusting up harder. "It's my turn to be greedy." He squeezed Yuri's ass firmly, leaning in to lick and flick at one of Yuri's nipples with his tongue.

Yuri moaned, helpless at what Otabek was doing to his body, even though he desperately wanted to just be fucked and pounded, this slow and steady was hot, too, very much so. "Yes, Daddy, I am a greedy little kitten," he said. as Otabek leaned down to lick his nipples, he started moaning louder. "Oh, fuck... yes, more, please..."

Otabek carefully shifted position, lying Yuri down underneath him and continuing the slow, steady, deep fuck. Looking up at Yuri, he rolled and caressed one of his nipples while his mouth suckled and nipped and pulled the other, groaning. His cock twitched inside of Yuri.

Yuri looked up at Otabek, rocking his hips to meet every thrust. "Oh, fuck, Daddy, yes," he said, knowing he was repeating himself but too far gone at the moment to care one way or the other. "Mmm, please, Daddy, please..."

Otabek leaned in to kiss Yuri firmly as he thrusted fast and hard, three times. "You ask so nicely, but I love to tease you..." He returned to the slow pace, stroking over Yuri's cock with a finger, rubbing at his slit. "Still..." his voice rumbled in Yuri's ear. "You've earned it, my darling. Just hold on - Daddy's got you." He gave Yuri's earlobe a little suck before repositioning a bit to make sure he was more stable before pushing Yuri's legs apart as far as they'd spread and fucking into him at a pace that was picking up and as hard as he could manage, aiming right for Yuri's prostate.

Yuri moaned, running his nails down Otabek's chest before running them along his waist. "Mmm, I know you do," he said. He arched into his boyfriend's touches. Then, Otabek finally let go. Yuri dug his nails into his boyfriend's back, his moans increasing in pitch and volume. "Yes, oh fuck yes, Daddy, don't stop..." He didn't think he'd last long now.

"Not for anything." Otabek growled, burying his teeth in Yuri's neck and moaning loudly, gripping into Yuri's hips harder and pulling Yuri to him as he fucked into him to get as hard and deep as he could. "Fuck, Yura, love you, I love you, stay with me, don't let me go..." Even though Otabek was the Dom and the Daddy, everyone needed to hear what they meant to their lover sometimes.

The pitch of Yuri's moans increased, and he was sure it sounded like he was screaming now, but the feeling of teeth on his neck was almost too much. He loved the roughness, and it was just what he needed right now. "Never," he said. "I love you so much, Beka, so fucking much. Never letting you go. Fuck, I'm so close!”

Otabek leaned down and in an instant he was running his hands all over Yuri, breathing in his ear, clinging to him tightly as he fucked him sweetly, he loved this person so much, he felt things with Yuri he never thought he'd feel. It was like a fairy tale, but he was the damsel. Yuri was the soldier who'd pulled him into determination with just his gaze alone. His life was split - Without Yuri and With Yuri, yin and yang, a black and white movie next to a technicolor film. He wanted to have Yuri permanently, wanted to share a name and raise a family and called out Yuri’s name.

Yuri came long and hard, screaming Beka's name as he did so. "Mmm, I love you."

Otabek nuzzled Yuri and pulled him in as close as he could. "You've held my heart for so long, can you feel it right now? I'm afraid it's going to burst." He chuckled.

"I love you too." Otabek nuzzled Yuri's hair, delighting in the smell of cinnamon. He nuzzled his nose against Yuri's. "My darling kitten, my only one, my only, my moon and stars, you are all I could ever want or need. I can't see a future without you in it. I can finally see in color, now that you're in my life." He vocalized his thoughts from earlier, almost chastising himself for the sappiness of it but he wanted to be honest.

Yuri smiled lovingly at him. Yes, his boyfriend was a sap. But Otabek was his sap. "My wonderful, sweet Daddy," he said. "I never want to be without you. You make me complete. I will be your husband, your kitten... I am yours and yours alone." Okay, so they were both saps.

Otabek didn't know what to say, he just buried his face in Yuri's neck, sniffled, and hugged him as close as he could, occasionally whispering how he really just loved Yuri so much.

Yuri snuggled into him, his arms wrapped tightly around him. He smiled, replying every time Otabek said he loved, with an, "I love you, too."

Otabek sighed, stroking Yuri's back. "I'm feeling a bit lazy now; I don't feel like making dinner." He chuckled. "You take so much out of me, Yura. You effect me so deeply."

"Mmm, well, we could order take out... and you promised to romance with champagne and chocolates," Yuri told him. "Though one of us would have to get dressed, of course."

"Just pants, really." Otabek kissed over Yuri's neck before getting up. "Let me get the champagne and chocolates - they're a _variety pack_. You pick wherever you want to get take out from and order whatever you want, enough for us both. Then get comfortable. Darling, I love you in this piece." Otabek ran his hands over the light magenta baby doll dress with the pink blossom accents before giving Yuri's ass a loving squeeze. "Be right back." Otabek left the room.

Yuri smiled as Otabek left. He knew that Otabek liked him pink or any shade of pink. He loved it on him, and Yuri loved to make him happy. So, it seemed as if he would not move. Yuri snuggled into the bed. "Hurry back!" he called out.

Otabek came back in with two glasses of champagne, as they didn't own champagne flutes and Yuri's extra large box of mixed chocolates. "I made sure the only fillings were caramel, nougat, or chocolate." He presented Yuri with the box, smiling. "I picked these out myself; I found a great new place at the market today with a woman who makes these by hand."  


Yuri smiled at Otabek as he walked back in, taking one of the glasses from his mind. Yuri gasped when  he was presented with the box. "Oh, my, God..." They were probably the most beautiful chocolates he'd ever seen. "Beka, this is gorgeous, I can't believe you..." He leaned in and kissed him. He would have been fine with just regular chocolates, because it was chocolate, but the fact that he had found someone new to make these pretty, special chocolates just for him... he had gone out of his way to make this a special day to cheer him up. "These are so beautiful, I can't believe you went through all this. Thank you so much."

"I bought them at a farmer's market- the woman prepares the chocolate from scratch, moulds the truffles by hand and paints on the color to make them look as beautiful as possible." In the box were chocolates painted and dusted and moulded to look like roses, each one a piece of art. "I hope the champagne is sweet enough." Otabek sighed against Yuri's kiss. "Of course I did, Yura. This wasn't even that much, this was the least I could do, my darling." Otabek took a sip of champagne, getting comfortable on the bed and smiling up at Yuri, reaching up to caress his cheek. "It breaks my heart to see you hurt, even a little. You've had enough of that in your life, love. I'm here now, and I'll do everything I can to take care of you."

"Still, though, I just love it," Yuri said. He took a sip of the champagne. "Mmm, it's perfect. I love this, all of it. Thank you." He knew he had already said it, but it didn't matter. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend again, as he curled up into him. "I know, and I love that. I love that no matter how hard things seem, you are always there to drag me out and remind me how lucky I am."

Otabek took a longer drink of his champagne before Yuri was snuggling up to him and kissing him, listening to him quietly. "I'm so glad you love all of this, kotyenok, I just wanted to do something to make you smile." He took another sip of champagne before setting his glass aside and petting Yuri's hair and kissing his lips sweetly. "You have a home in me, someone who loves you infinitely. I don't ever want you to forget that."

"I do, and I know that. and while I get lost sometimes, you always bring me back, and I can never be more grateful for that," Yuri said, kissing Otabek back before taking another sip of his champagne. "And I almost don't want to eat the chocolates, they're so pretty... almost," he said, smirking up at him.

Otabek nuzzled Yuri's nose, kissing him sweetly. "I will always bring you back. I need you with me, Yura." He gingerly grabbed the box and brought it over, holding up a milk chocolate truffle with a creamy chocolate filling. "The woman who made them said that many people react that way, but she said she puts quite a bit of effort into making them tasty, so I do think you should try at least one before deciding you can't ruin the artistry in front of you." He held the treat up to Yuri's lips.

"Mmm, and I need you with me," he said. Deciding that Otabek was right, and gently took the truffle into his mouth, moaning as he ate it. "Mmm, oh, that is so good," he said. "That is delicious; you have to try one, they are so good."

"All right, but you have to pick it and feed it to me." Otabek leaned back, letting Yuri appreciate his body, stroking his cock a little and giving one of his nipples a flick before going back to his champagne. "I hope you pick a tasty one."

Yuri picked one out of the box, holding it out to Otabek's. "I hope you like the one I picked, though if you keep looking like _that_ , we're not going to get much chocolate eating done." He smiled seductively at him.

"Why can't we eat chocolate like this?" Otabek asked, before grabbing Yuri's wrist and taking the offered treat, sucking and licking over his fingers while keeping those intense brown eyes locked on Yuri's gaze. "Wouldn't one of your chocolates taste much better if you ate it off of me?"

Yuri moaned at Otabek's mouth on his fingers. "Mmm, I suppose we could," he said. "It definitely has its perks... and I imagine that it would taste a lot better off you... and would you like to taste off me?"

"Mmm, maybe." Otabek purred, picking a chocolate from the box. "If you're good, and wait here a moment." He stood and went to grab a towel, one of his black ones, and set it on the bed. "On top of that, lie down on your stomach."

Yuri nodded with a smile, turning over and lying on his stomach "Mmm, I always try to be good for my Daddy," Yuri said, resisting the urge to wiggle his butt a little at him. They both knew that was a flat-out lie, he could be a very naughty kitten, but Yuri could have fun with it if he wanted to.

Otabek raised an eyebrow, finishing off his glass of champagne. "Oh yes, _always_." He gave Yuri a quick spank. "No lying to me." He growled in Yuri's ear before grabbing a chocolate from the pack and spreading Yuri's cheeks, placing the chocolate there and then closing them to let it melt a bit before taking another chocolate and tracing little patterns over Yuri's back that he would lick up immediately afterward.

Yuri gave a moan. "Not lying, Daddy, just teasing," he said,  though the growl had been insanely hot. He moaned again at the feeling of the chocolate put in his cheeks. When Otabek started using a chocolate to trace patterns on his back and then licked it up,  he gave another moan. Different, but yes, he liked it quite a bit.

"Feel it melting?" Otabek asked as he used his fingers to rub over Yuri's pucker- the cocoa butter helping the treat melt quickly as well as probably feeling pretty damn nice. "I think I want another piece of chocolate..."

Yuri nodded. "Yes I can feel it," he said. It felt... different, but not in a bad way, though he was more looking forward to Otabek to eating it out of his ass. "Then eat it, Daddy, please,” he moaned.

"I think I will- you keep enjoying these." He ordered, pushing the box of chocolates over to Yuri before enjoying his own. He spread Yuri open wide and started slowly, cleaning up the chocolate at the very edges with a soft, loving tongue.

Yuri took a chocolate and then moaned as he felt Otabek working on him from behind. He ate the chocolate and didn't know if he could concentrate on them with the work his boyfriend’s tongue was doing.

Otabek moaned and moved in deeper, using his tongue to tease and tantalize as he cleaned, only occasionally ghosting over Yuri's pucker, the spot with the most chocolate. He did have plenty to clean up though. "Mmm, baby boy is so _dirty._..."

Yuri moaned, trying to continue eating the chocolate but Otabek's work on his ass was distracting. "Mmm, please, Daddy, more," he moaned, gripping the sheets tightly with one hand as he tried to eat more of the chocolates with the other.

"I'm savoring my treat," Otabek explained as he pulled away. "Aren't you savoring yours?" Regardless, he was just about at the center anyway, so he planted his mouth over Yuri's pucker, sucking firmly on both Yuri's hole and the melted nub that had once been a truffle.

Yuri moaned louder, trying to keep as still as possible. "Yes, very much," he said, though his Daddy would know that he was enjoying both treats.

"Good." Otabek moaned between Yuri's cheeks, sucking and licking the chocolate away while teasing Yuri's hole with his tongue, slipping the tip in from time to time.

Yuri moaned louder, putting a chocolate to stop himself from getting any louder before he spoke again. "Yes, Daddy, yes," he moaned.

Otabek kissed one of Yuri's cheeks before diving in again and lapping up all of the chocolate he could, still sucking and licking and kissing until Yuri was as 'clean' as his face was sticky. He's glad none of that got on the sheets.   
  
"My good baby boy..." He caressed Yuri's ass with gentle hands. "Do you want more champagne, Yura?"

Yuri moaned, having trouble concentrating with the work being done on his ass. "Mmm, you're so good to me," he said. "And yes, more champagne sounds great."

Otabek smiled, cleaning off his face with a damp washcloth he'd brought out before lying down on the bed. "I do my very best to be good to you, my love. I'm glad I've succeeded." He handed Yuri his glass, which was still mostly full- Otabek had been rather generous when filling their glasses. "Here, drink about half of this and then we can continue. Just relax, love, take a break and tell me about your chocolate," he requested, sitting back on the bed.

Yuri moved, cuddling in next to Otabek. "Mmm, the chocolates are delicious," he said, drinking a sip from his glass. "They're very tasty and so pretty... especially the ones with the purple roses." He smiled up at him.

Otabek blushed a little, kissing Yuri's cheek. "I asked for those, custom. She was going to do a hot pink, and I asked if she could just do purple.I knew the magenta and fuschia ones would be alright, but I wasn't about to give you hot pink roses." Otabek plays with his hair as he talks, nuzzling the back of his head. "I'm so glad you like them. I certainly agree they are delicious, though they may not be as tasty without you to enhance their flavor." He slid a hand along Yuri's thigh, petting him. "I-if… you wanted to do it to me too… I wouldn't object." He spoke breathlessly, his voice packed with undeniable desire.

"Mmm, you would be right about that," he said. Hot pink roses would not be something he would have wanted, though he would have loved them anyway, of course - he just liked the purple ones so much. A blush crossed his cheeks when Beka asked if he wanted to return the favor. "I could do that? Yes, I would very much like to do that," he said.

"Only if you're sure!" Otabek said, putting up his hands awkwardly. "I just, don't feel like you have to because you have that one time and because I asked...you really would like to? I can um… .talk to you first, if that would help.”

"That would help," Yuri said,  "but I do want to. Very much so." Honestly, it was chocolate and Beka's ass, so he wasn't sure how it could get much better. Besides, he had enjoyed it quite a bit the one time he had done it.

Otabek nodded, nuzzling at Yuri's cheek and whispering in his ear, his breath hot, "Does my kitten want to eat his Daddy's ass? Does he think he's been good enough?" He smirked, squeezing Yuri's ass and taking half of a chocolate into his mouth, kissing Yuri so he could take the other half.

Yuri moaned at Otabek's words. He was about to respond, but then he was kissing him with a chocolate. He moaned into the kiss, taking the other part of the chocolate into his mouth as he leaned into him.

Otabek smiled as he finished his chocolate, rubbing a hand up and down Yuri's back and ass, his other hand cradling Yuri's head while his little kitten enjoyed his chocolate. "You think that would taste better on my skin?"

Yuri moaned, arching into Otabek's touches. "Yes, yes, it would," he said. "I want to, please, can I?" He already wanted to eat him out,  but he wanted to even more now.

"Are you sure?" Otabek pretended to be seriously considering it, turning and sticking his ass in Yuri's face. "It won't be like fucking it, you know..." he reached back and gave his ass a little slap, his ass brushing against Yuri's face. "You're such a good boy, waiting to do as you're told. I suppose, if you _really_ want to eat my ass, I'll have to oblige my little one." He lay down on his stomach, looking at Yuri coyly. "What does my baby want to do now? You want to do it the same way I did, with the chocolate? Tracing it over your skin was fun, and tasted fantastic." He smiled, nearly purring. "Before you do it, you have to tell me what it is, kitten. What do you want to do to Daddy now, while you eat him out?"

"Yes, I'm sure, and yes, I know," Yuri said, looking greedily looking at Otabek's ass. It really was gorgeous. "Yes, Daddy, I want to eat you out,  please.  I want to use chocolate. I'll make it good for you, I promise. Please."

Otabek kissed Yuri softly. "Of course, baby. Let me lie down on the towel, so we don't get anything on the bed." He shifted over to do so and seemed to get an idea, reaching to grab Yuri's champagne glass and lying down on his back, pouring a little bit of the wine into his belly button. "You can make patterns with liquid, too." Otabek pointed out, in case Yuri wanted to draw on him with champagne rather than chocolate - but then again, it was Yuri, and he seemed to love chocolate almost as much as he loved Otabek.

Yuri almost purred as he watched Otabek lie down, pointing out that he could use champagne, too. "Mmm, so I can," he said, reaching over and grabbing a chocolate. "Can I Daddy?" he asked, before reaching down, drawing the champagne up Otabek's chest and leaning down. He carefully licked the chest, starting up and slowly working his way down.

Otabek nodded to grant permission and moaned softly as Yuri's little fingers drew lines over his chest, and his naughty tongue licked them off. He groaned as Yuri continued, "Quday, Kitten - you can play however you want."

Yuri smirked, slowly inserting the chocolate in Otabek's cheeks, just like he had done to him not too long ago. After that, he went back to continue licking up the champagne, drawing a bit more with it before continuing to lick it, before going to the belly button and getting the rest and then continuing to work his way down.

Otabek was happy to just lie back and let Yuri work, stroking his own cock lazily while he did. "My my, you look so content, my little kitten. With all of this licking, it's almost like you're collared." They had incorporated some food play a bit like this into their pet play last time, but not to this extent as Otabek hadn't been prepared.

Yuri smirked up at Otabek. "Mmm, yes, almost..." he said, before working his way down to the prize. He spread Otabek's cheeks before beginning to slowly lick and working his tongue, wanting to savor it just like Otabek had earlier.

Otabek wasn't as impatient as Yuri, but even he was starting to feel a little pent up- he took a moment to sigh and grind his hips just a little bit so Yuri could see his composure was cracking- Yuri loved driving Otabek wild.

Yuri smirked, continuing to work. He loved knowing that he could make Otabek lose control, even for a moment. It made him want to preen because he was being so good. As he worked, he ran his hands up his boyfriend's chest, slowly dragging his nails along.

"Ah!" Otabek gasped at Yuri's nails, whining when one went over his nipple- he wanted more. And fuck it, he could have more; he could have as much as he wanted. "So good, my Kitten, you're such a good boy - more please, more, Daddy needs his Kitten."

Yuri smirked, dragging his nails down as he moved to the center, sucking greedily at Otabek's hole, working on it until he sucked up every last bit of chocolate. Yes, he could see why Otabek enjoyed doing this so much. It was a lot of fun.

Otabek wasn't even in the room anymore. He was in a world where everything was Yuri Plisetsky and it felt so good. He was losing himself completely, the thread of composure he usually kept during sex snapped and he was a quivering mess underneath Yuri. He managed to reiterate what a good baby Yuri was, but that was all his brain could verbalize as he whined and keened, cried out and whimpered, making noises Yuri had never heard from him, and so MANY of them. He actually _mewled_ when Yuri had cleaned his center *of chocolate, panting erratically. "Yura, so good, _can't_ , oh...."

Yuri had never seen Otabek like this before. It was great to know that he could do this to him, that he could make him like this with just his tongue. He continued running his nails up his chest as he continued working at Otabek's center.

Otabek rubbed his pucker against Yuri's lips, collapsing against the bed as he shook and continued to babble praise and noises of bliss, raising his hand to rub at his nipples while Yuri's nails deliciously raked over his skin.

Yuri smirked as he continued working, wanting Otabek to come, wanting to do that for him more than anything right now. He ran his nails up his chest, keeping his eyes locked on him.

Otabek panted, reaching down to grab his dripping, rock hard cock, whining loudly- he was so close. "Gonna cum soon!" He managed between moans, his fist flying over his cock, his groans growing louder, practically shouting Yuri's name when he came, shooting white up to his chest, shaking.

Yuri, long since finished with his chocolate, pulled away, smiling up at him as he sat up. "Mmm, I take it you enjoyed that quite a bit, Daddy," he said, smiling at him.

Otabek was lying on the bed, eyes closed, completely exhausted and not at all wanting to get up for clean up. "I love you more than anything in the world." He sighed. It wasn't something he'd said before (though Yuri said it to him all the time) because of his family - he loved them as much as he loved Yuri, but in vastly different ways. Yuri was the only one He loved in this way, and just because he loved Yuri more than anything didn't have to mean he didn't also love his family that much. He didn't feel guilty saying it anymore.

Yuri smiled warmly at him. "I love you, too, Beka," he said, and he loved hearing Otabek say 'more than anything' for the first time. It made him feel so special. He grabbed a towel and cleaned them both up before laying next to Otabek and curling into him, kissing him deeply.

"Kitten, you cleaned me up… you didn't have to do that." Otabek cradled Yuri's head and sucked on his lower lip. "My sweet baby boy, you enjoyed it, didn't you? I… I didn't even know where I was, I was so lost," he admitted, blushing deeply before pecking kisses over Yuri's neck and jaw.

Yuri moaned into Otabek's kisses. "Mmm, yes, I did," he said, "very much, and I loved even more how much you enjoyed it. And I know I didn't have to clean you up, but you do so much for me, it's the least I can do."

Otabek nuzzled him, reaching over to the still rather full box of chocolates and grabbing a purple rose with milk chocolate ganache filling, holding it to Yuri's lips. "You would do the same for me if I were so down. I'm just so happy to see you smiling again, kotyenok."

Yuri smiled as he took the chocolate into his mouth, giving a soft moan. "Mmm, yes, I would, and I am... you always seem to know what I need," he said, snuggling into him.

Otabek kissed the top of Yuri's head when he snuggled closer, wrapping his muscular arms around his willowy beauty of a boyfriend. "Hmm. I don't know if I always know what you need, or if I'm just a lucky guesser," he admitted, smiling softly. "I'm so glad I was able to help. And it's nice to know Phichit's presents actually had some use. Well, mine did."

Yuri chuckled, looking up at Otabek. "Phichit's presents, huh? And what were those,  if I may ask?" he asked,  a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh - I was referring to the uh… underwear he got us, the bear uh, thing I was wearing when you got home?" Otabek almost started laughing again when he remembered how ridiculous he'd looked.

Yuri chuckled. "Oh, yes, that... Yes, that definitely... lightened the mood, I would say," he said, trying not to laugh because it honestly had been ridiculous.

"What, I didn't look sexy with a sock puppet on my cock?" Otabek started to tickle Yuri's sides lightly, kissing his cheek. "Hmm? I think it was the googly eyes that made the look, personally."

Yuri started giggling as Otabek tickled his sides. "Oh, yes, that definitely made the look, I agree," he said, unable to stop the smile that was on his face.

Otabek grinned, running his fingers through Yuri's hair. "Quday, you don't know how nice it is to see a smile on your face again." He kissed those smiling lips, once, twice, and once more because he couldn't resist. "Would you like a bath, and we can treat ourselves to some takeout?"

Yuri smiled up at him, kissing him back eagerly. "And I have to thank for bringing me out of that... funk I was in," he said. "And yes, that sounds wonderful. I would love that."

"You would do the same for me, kotyenok." Otabek kissed his nose and smiled when Yuri agreed with his idea of takeout and a bath. "Here, do you want to order, so you can pick out whatever you want, and I'll run the bath?" Otabek asked, rubbing an affectionate hand over Yuri's hip.

Yuri smiled at him. "Yes, I would, and yes, that sounds great, and the I will meet you in there?" he asked, kissing him again. He couldn't get enough of him - ever - but especially right now. This was exactly what he had needed.


End file.
